


Breaking The Seal

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: I Heart Mommy [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Alcohol, Diapers, F/M, Omoroshi, Pants wetting, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy has some beer with Vernon.





	Breaking The Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/gifts).



> Edited by Angel. 
> 
> I love you, Owl Mom. <3

Suzy was giggling.

She was giggling pretty hard, actually, trying to catch her breath was she sat on Vernon's couch.

She was holding a glass of beer - well, Vernon said it was beer.

It was pink, and it tasted like raspberries, only fizzy.

It was also going to her head.

She'd already had two glasses of if, and she was a giggling mess.

She'd be embarrassed, if she was a little less tipsy.

"So I guess you don't hate beer, huh?"

Vernon was grinning at her.

He looked... well and truly amused.

"I like _this_ beer," Suzy said, and she gestured emphatically with her glass - Vernon grabbed it, probably before it sloshed over.

"Well, it's good to find new things you like," Vernon said, and he smiled at her.

She beamed back at him; beery cheerfulness seemed to leave her head spinning and her mood up.

"I'm being a bad Mommy," she told Vernon, leaning in so that she was breathing in his ear.

Vernon was blushing, but he always blushed when she brought up the whole "Mommy" thing. 

"I don't think you are," said Vernon. 

"I'm a _drunk_ Mommy," Suzy insisted, and she pulled him closer, until she was more or less lying on the couch, with Vernon's head on her chest.

"I mean," said Vernon, and he snuggled in, his breath (and stubble) faintly ticklish against her bare skin, "even a Mommy is allowed to have fun."

"Cyndi Lauper should do a song about that," Suzy said, her eyes at half mast. 

Her eyes were at a half mast, and he had lost his ironic hat at some point.

Were they even ironic?

"Make a song about how Moms just wanna have fun?"

His hand was sliding under her shirt, his spread out palm resting on her bare belly.

His skin was slightly cool to the touch. 

"Not Moms," Suzy corrected. "Mommies."

"Mommies?"

"Yeah," said Suzy, and she sat up a bit, so that his face was more or less planted in her cleavage. 

She liked it that way.

"What's the difference?"

Vernon sounded faintly entertained.

He would be. 

"Well," Suzy said, and she ran her fingers through his hair. "For one thing...."

"Hmm?"

"For one thing, you meet your Mommy when you're an adult," she said, with some authority. 

"That does make sense," said Vernon. 

"And... and you don't need to have a baby to be a Mommy," Suzy said. 

"No?" 

"No," said Suzy. "I didn't have a baby. You just kinda ended up being one."

Vernon burrowed his face into her cleavage, clearly embarrassed, and for some reason, that struck her as the funniest thing, possibly ever.

She was laughing.

It was real laughter, almost painful, and she clung to Vernon to avoid falling off of the couch; it was black leather, and very slippery.

She was laughing so hard she didn't realize she needed to pee until it was too late, and then she was peeing herself.

She wasn't just peeing herself; it was getting on Vernon's shirt, his pants, and judging by his expression that he was getting, he knew what was happening.

... she was sobering up now, as the hot shame crashed down onto her head like a wave, and she choked back a sob.

This was only her third time being tipsy, and she'd managed to pee on her boyfriend's couch.

Not just her boyfriend, her _submissive_ boyfriend's couch.

Oh God, he was never going to take her seriously as an authority figure again, he'd find a better Mommy who was more imposing and taller and sexier and -

"Suzy," Vernon said, and she realized that she was hyperventilating. 

"Um?"

"Suzy," Vernon said, and he was smiling at her, a bit nervously. "Suzy, it's okay."

"I'm not fit to be your Mommy," Suzy said, and now she was crying, oh god.

Vernon pulled her closer, and her face was in his chest now, and she was crying.

... and there was pee on his shirt, and it was getting on _her_ shirt, and she still had to pee, and it was making her squirm.

"Suzy," Vernon said, and he held her face in his hands.

Which were also damp, which would be gross, if she wasn't already so gross.

"Yeah?"

She sniffed.

"Suzy, you are an excellent Mommy, and an excellent girlfriend, and an excellent friend. If you ever wanted to try a different role, I'd be okay with that, too."

"A different role?"

"Yeah," said Vernon. "But no matter what, I still love you, okay?"

"... okay," Suzy said. "I love you too."

She was blushing, looking to the side. 

Big feelings talk was always kind of... embarrassing.

"So we're okay," Vernon said, "although I think we're both gonna need a shower."

Suzy sniffled, and she gave him a watery smile. 

"Okay," she said, and she sighed, leaning into him. "... I have to pee again."

"You could just... you know, stand up and do it," said Vernon, and he looked embarrassed, but she glanced down, and he most definitely had a boner.

She looked back up to his face, and she raised an eyebrow.

He blushed. 

"You, uh... you're not grossed out?"

"Suzy," Vernon said, as if he was talking to someone stupid, "I have a diaper kink. I like peeing myself. I watch porn with girls peeing themselves. I have literally jerked off to it in front of you."

"... okay, that's true," said Suzy, and she blushed. 

"So it's okay. Although, uh, maybe if you're gonna pee your pants again we should wait until we're in the bathtub, not on my floor."

It seemed like he was a little tipsy, too.

"Okay," said Vernon. "Um. Okay. You go to the bathroom and, uh, you can stand in the tub, I'll clean the couch off."

"Okay," said Suzy.

She was blushing. 

"Are you okay?"

"... can you tell me if this makes you feel like less of your Mommy?"

"I don't think you're less of my Mommy," Vernon said, and he kissed her forehead again. "I'll, uh... I'll be really honest, I've kinda jerked off to this a few times."

"Jerked off to what?"

"The, uh, the idea of you peeing yourself," said Vernon.

He was looking very sheepish.

... admittedly, this was Vernon, and he looked sheepish a lot. 

It was practically his face's default setting. 

She kissed him, impulsively, and he smiled at her. 

"Okay," he said. "Shower. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

She stood in his bathtub, and her pants were wet with piss.

The hem of her shirt as well - how'd she do _that_?

But now Vernon was coming in, and he was damp as well, on his belly and his own crotch. 

"You really want to watch me pee my pants?"

She was blushing.

"Yeah," he said. "Please?"

"Only if you do it too," she said impulsively. 

"Done," he said, so quickly that she raised an eyebrow.

That was... unexpected.

He was blushing, but he got into the tub with her, pressing closer to her, until they were belly to belly. 

His crotch was against her belly, and then it was getting warm, and she was pressing her face against his, and they were kissing each other, as she tried to let her bladder go and pee her pants.

... it was surprisingly difficult. 

"You okay, Suze?"

"... it's hard to pee standing up," Suzy mumbled.

"I don't think so," said Vernon. "Just... relax." 

"Relax," Suzy echoed. 

"Good," said Vernon. "C'mon. You can do it." 

She sighed, letting everything relax, and then she was finally - _finally_ \- pissing, and it was soaking through her pants, through his, and her... her toes were wet, oh god, she had pissed her pants, on purpose this time, and Vernon was looking at her with an expression like she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"We should... put these wet clothes away," Suzy said roughly. 

"We can wash them," Vernon said. "But... can I admit to something?"

"Okay," Suzy said quietly.

He was talking into the top of her head.

"I really want to... to be Little right now. With you."

"You still want me to be your Mommy, after I peed on you?"

He was getting his erection back - he must have lost it when he had peed on her, but it was pressing against her thigh, throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

The piss on her legs was already beginning to get sticky, the denim clinging to her.

"I do want you to be my Mommy," Vernon said slowly. "But, uh... I was thinking you could maybe try being Little with me."

"... oh," said Suzy, and she licked her lips. "Um. Okay. I, uh... that is, I'm okay with that."

"Yeah?" 

Vernon's whole face broke out into a smile, and her heart sang. 

He was so pretty when he was happy.

"Oh, totally," said Suzy. 

It was a night for new experiences, after all.

"... can we try something?"

"What kinda something?"

"I, uh... I have a thing," said Vernon, and he was stepping back from her - she missed his warmth already, and the pee on her legs was already going cold.

Huh.

"A thing?"

"A special ABDL thing," he said. "But I'm kind of embarrassed about it."

"Why are you embarrassed about it?"

She watched as he took his shirt off, and then she was pulling her own shirt off, and dropping it into the hamper.

"I did always wonder why you had a waterproof laundry bag," she teased.

He blushed, and then he was pulling his pants down, with his boxers, and he was standing there naked, shoving his damp clothes into the laundry hamper. 

It took a bit more effort to get her out of her skinny jeans and panties, but then they were both naked, and she was... oh, she was wet in more than one way.

As it were.

Vernon slid his hand between her legs, curving over her vulva, and he shuddered.

He slid his fingers between her labia, the heel of his hand against her clit, and her toes curled as she clutched at his shoulders, hard enough that he was probably gonna be bruised.

He curled his finger inside of her, and she clenched around him, and forgot to care whether she was doing him any injury. 

* * * 

"Hey, Vernon?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you have a towel rack in the back of your shower?"

"I don't know," Vernon said, "but aren't you grateful for it?"

She was bending forward, and she was indeed holding on to the towel rack, her knuckles turning white.

The head of his cock was wet and insistent as it pressed between her thighs, rubbing against her clit, nestled between her labia. 

"I am," Suzy said, her voice breathless, because it really was easier to keep her balance this way, gripping the towel rack, and then he was sliding into her, sweet and slick. 

Who knew she could get this horny while covered in her own piss?

... that was a sentence.

And Vernon had his face pressed into her neck, and his groin was nestled against her, the smoothness of it almost slick against the softness of her ass.

He kept himself shaved, to make diapering more hygienic, because she thought it looked cute.

And then he was rolling his hips, and he was pressed closer to her, buried in her, barely moving, his hips, rolling her clit under his thumb.

He was... distressingly good at making her cum.

His other hand went to her nipple, and he was twisting it around and around his finger, as she shuddered around him, squeezing him. 

"Oh, fuck, Suze," Vernon mumbled, and he was thrusting erratically already, speeding up. "I've been _dreaming_ about this...."

She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide, and he was red in the face, panting like he was running a race as his cock flexed inside of her, and his thumb kept rubbing her clit, as her toes curled.

... this was really dangerous, come to think about it. 

But oh, he was doing... something, and it was right against her g-spot, and she was shaking, she was panting as well, and he had switched his hand to her other breast, kneading the nipple, and she cried out, beginning to go stiff, her orgasm building and building in her belly.

She came around his cock, and he gasped, sheathing himself as deep inside of her as he could get, and it was already dripping out of her, down her leg, leaving her shaking and panting. slumping back against him.

He pressed little kisses along her shoulders, and he moved both hands to her belly, pressing down on it gently, and his breath was so warm and steamy against her neck that it was almost too much.

All of her was hypersensitive all of a sudden, and she was reeling, everything was too bright, and she didn't want him to ever let her go.

"... I think I've had enough beer for one night," she said faintly.

"That's good," Vernon said into her hair, "because I don't have any more."

"Okay," Suzy said. "We should... we should shower."

... she needed to pee again.

Which she proceeded to do, right on top of both of their feet.

Vernon's cock, which had slid out of her, twitched against her ass.

"You broke the seal," he told her.

"Sorry," she said, chagrined in spite of herself.

Was she that far gone that she was literally peeing herself while standing there?

Then again, she was known to pee in the shower. 

It all went down the same pipes anyway, right?

"It's okay," he said, and he pushed her hair over one shoulder, to kiss the back of her neck. "We're gonna get you nice and padded up in a bit."

She shuddered, as the sensitive nerves picked up on it, and she broke out in goosebumps. 

Was she into the idea of being diapered?

She was certainly into the idea of trying it, at the very least. 

She'd try anything once.

* * *

Suzy, newly showered, lay flat on the bed, peered between her breasts, over the curve of her belly, to where Vernon was busy rubbing baby powder into her thighs.

She had diapered him already, with practiced ease, and it hadn't even been the first time she diapered him while she was naked.

But now... she was lying here, on his bed, and he had slid the plastic under her butt, and now he was spreading her legs, bringing the front of the diaper up to make sure that it fit, then taping her in. 

"You can have the skull diapers," he told her earnestly, "since you like them so much!"

"Oh," Suzy mumbled, and she looked down her own body.

Wow.

That was, uh... that was a lot of plastic. 

Oh boy.

She tried to close her legs, and couldn't; the diaper was thick and bulky enough that it kept her legs spread.

"Cute little girl," Vernon said, and he was beaming at her.

She blushed, and she beckoned for him to lie on top of her.

"I want cuddles," she said, and her voice came out a little... cuter than she intended it to.

Um.

"Okay," Vernon said, and then he as lying full length on top of her, belly to belly, diaper to diaper.

His weight anchored her, and she sighed, some of the strangeness departing, leaving her more or less content.

"So what was the weird thing you wanted to show me?"

Her voice was right in his ear.

"... remember that giant inflatable crib?"

"Vaguely," Suzy said. "You said it was weird."

"... I might have gotten drunk one night and ordered one," mumbled Vernon.

"No way," said Suzy, and she was starting to giggle. 

"Yeah," Vernon said. "I've, uh, I've even slept in it a few times. But I thought, since you're trying out being Little, maybe we could go whole hog."

"Whole hog?"

"We can get out the crib and cuddle and watch a movie, or just go to sleep, or I, uh, I have a mobile as well, if you'd... like."

Vernon was speaking into her temple, and his voice rumbled through her head.

He wasn't wearing his glasses. 

“Oh,” Suzy said quietly. 

“Sorry,” Vernon said, and he tried to sit himself up. “I’m being too intense, I’m sorry.”

Suzy wrapped her arms around Vernon’s middle, pulling him closer, so that he couldn’t get up. 

“It’s okay,” she said. “I’m all for it. Just, uh.. Quiet.” 

“Okay,” said Vernon. “So what do you wanna do?”

“I want to brush my hair first,” said Suzy, “and put a shirt on. And then, uh, we could… watch a movie in the crib, if you’d like?”

“How about you brush your hair and I’ll get the crib set up?”

“Sounds good,” said Suzy. “Can I borrow a shirt?”

“Mi closet es tu closet,” Vernon said, and he stood up, stretching, and he crinkled as he moved, clearly embarrassed, but pleased with himself.

He waddled a bit as he walked, and he went to his closet, taking out a shirt and pulling it over his head.

Suzy watched him waddle into the living room, and she smiled.

… and then she had to pee again.

_Really_?!

With a sigh, she concentrated, relaxing her bladder, relaxing her everything… and then she was peeing in the diaper, just enough that it got absorbed and was a little warm against her skin, but not much else.

Okay.

Now to get her hairbrush out of her purse, and choose a shirt.

* * *

Suzy heard the various noises coming from the living room, but she chose to ignore them, at least until she had finished braiding her hair.

Lucky she kept some hair stuff here.

It was already starting to invade the place.

And then Vernon was poking his head around the door, looking shy. 

He was holding what looked like a really big baby bottle.

“Hi,” he said quietly. 

“Hi,” said Suzy, and she stood up, taking a step towards Vernon.

She was… waddling.

Um.

This was a novel experience, into the living room, to find… wow.

* * *

It was indeed an inflatable crib; it reminded her of a bouncy house, only much smaller, and less bouncy, without the roof.

Vernon had put blankets and pillows inside as well, and crawled between the bars, carefully. 

“So,” he said, looking up at her, a bit anxious, a baby bottle full of something red in each hand, his tablet in his lap, “I thought we could maybe watch a movie or something, and... drink some juice, and cuddle?”

“I like that idea,” Suzy said, and she crawled into the crib with him; it shifted under her, and it was an odd feeling, but the blanket was soft, and there was a weighted blanket there as well, that she pulled over her legs.

Vernon was sitting up, leaning against the back of the crib, which took up most of his small living room floor.

She lay back, her head on his diapered crotch, and he put the tablet on her tummy. 

“Do you want some juice?”

“Feed it to me,” she said, impulsive.

He grinned a bit at her, upside down. 

“You’re just as bossy when you’re being Little,” Vernon said, his tone affectionate. 

Suzy lay back against him, as he slid the silicone nipple into her mouth, and then she was sucking on it, her eyes sliding shut as the sweet juice slid down her throat.

Watered down red fruit punch.

She looked up at the ceiling, and saw the mobile that Vernon had clipped to the headboard, which was slowly spinning. 

“So what do you wanna watch?”

His fingers were tracing across the lines of her face, her profile, her cheekbone.

“Anything,” she said around the nipple of the bottle.

… and she had to pee again.

She sighed, and she sat up, so that she could pee - Vernon was at the champion level of ABDLs, and could pee while lying flat on his stomach, but she hadn’t reached that level yet.

She leaned against the back of the crib as well, and she sucked on the nipple of the bottle as she peed into the diaper, and she sighed, leaning against him, her head on his shoulder. 

“This is nice,” said Vernon, his voice quiet.

“Yeah,” Suzy said back, as he fiddle with the tablet. “I wanna do it again.”

He grinned, and he wrapped an arm around her middle, pulling her closer, so they were hip to hip, legs pressed together.

Their diapers crinkled.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
